gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gen.Of Peace Museum
The 'Gen. Of Peace Museum '''was a guild museum for the guild Gen. Of Peace. It was founded by Lawrence Daggerpaine, Bess Firebones and Bill Plunderbones on November 4, 2010 Its location is the jeweler of Port Royal, ( Cortevos Server ) and has many histories of the old days of Chetik, "The Great Co. Wars", The Old Generals of Peace and the newer Gen.Of Peace as well as Major Events that impacted Cortevos and Adventures. Exhibits This is a list of exhibits currently on on display at the Museum '''The Wall of History ' A complete history of the guild starting with Chetik Union, and to Generals of Peace and finally Gen of Peace. '' '''The Plaque of Quotes ' A Plaque of Many Famous Quotes used and made by The Gen members A Revenant Day for two G.O.P. Members = Double Revenant Ram Find This exhibit is a portrait of the day that two G.O.P. Members ( Jack Pistol and Richard Goldvane ) both received a Revenant Cannon Ram in Cannon Defense after playing for hours. Wording under Portrait: It was a long tuesday when Jack and Richard had been doing Cannon Defense listening to Bill Plunderbones, the Co Gm of GOP complaing that he did not currently have a spot in the Minigame. "Rev round coming up. Hope I get rev -crosses fingers-" Said Jack. The round ended, and Jack got Revenant ram! Everyone was glad for him, except for Bill, who was now "planning Rich and Jack's punishments". Eventually, a player went afk and Bill joined in. However, this change caused lag to Jack and Rich, and without them being their best the team began to fail. There was barely any treasure left and the team was doomed, but a loot round was coming up, and that got them going. Richard randomly shot firestorms and round shots at the large mass of ships, and the round was over. Rich was granted Revenant Ram and Bill had been given Haunted Cannon Ram. The team was happy and Richard went to eat. Points of Interest *Jewels of The Caribbean *Sugar Memorial *List of Guildies *Major Events Sugar Memorial located on the wall that you walk in has a big picture of our dear old friend Sugar one of the original people of the game and the chetik unions. in the casees below is her famous pistol and sword as well as her original doll she used to heal many of her friends. She was a good hearted person always nice and kind and fun and all pirate and sacrifical as well. she was terminated by benjamin macmorgan when he was a evil eitc role player along with captain leon hung in kingshead at the keep on a now deleted server she had gotten her pirate up to lv 41. Her legacy included her main pirate old founder Bess Firebones along with her other pirates as Sad Sugar and Sugar Tew (all terminated) she will be missed yet she is not gone from our hearts. Major Events *The Great Asteroid Collison *The Chetik Civil War * Jewels of The Caribbean *Jewel of The Blue Lagoon *Gem of Light - created by The Light Spirit *Gem of Darkness- created by the Shadow Being *Gem of Fire - found in Lava Gorge *Gem of Time - found in El Patrons Mines *Jewel of Neptune - found in Atlantis *Gem of Air - Found on Tormenta Mountain *Gem of Earth - Found in Royal Caverns *Voodoo Crystals - used as energy source for Japananese Empire. *Telekenesis gem - red *Mind gem - orange *Shield gem - blue *energy gem - green Major Finds *Lawrence Daggerpaine - Silver Freeze ( x2 ) and General's Broadsword *Bill Plunderbones - Blightfang Edge , Lost Sword of El Patron and Thunderspine Sword ( x2 ) World Eater Blade , Blade of the Abyss , The Emerald Curse. *Bess Firebones - Unknown *Rose Sharkwrecker - Lost Sword of El Patron *Bounty Hunter Bill - Masterwork Broadsword *Jack Pistol - Brigadier's Broadsword, Revenant Cannon Ram, Haunted Cannon Ram and Silver Freeze. *Richard Goldvane - Barracuda Blade, Lost Sword of El Patron and Revenant Cannon Ram. Category:General Of Peace Guild Members Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Locations Category:POTCO